


Двигатель СИД-истребителя

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Двойной ионный двигатель СИД-истребителя в процессе своего создания пережил несколько веков.Или история, которую увидел один сайт на серверах Дантуина.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 6





	Двигатель СИД-истребителя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 29, тема: Соцсети
> 
> То, что подобный двигатель впервые спроектировал Реван - канонический факт Расширенной Вселенной ЗВ (ныне Легенды).

Реван с интересом перелистывал найденный на задворках сети сайт с обсуждениями нового двигателя. Проект был весьма интересный, хоть и сыроватый. Хм... Реван непроизвольно прикинул, как бы он подправил схему. Хоть после амнезии ему некоторых знаний не хватало, механики это не коснулось.  
Жаль, что последний толковый разработчик в ленте пропал пять лет назад из сети. Реван бы с удовольствием поболтал с ним...

Дарт Вейдер, как ни странно, любил голонет. Скрываясь под маской — еще одной — сетевого ника, можно было спокойно рассуждать на разные темы, не опасаясь, что его слова услышат как государственную точку зрения. Привыкнуть к подобному не удавалось и по сей день. Впрочем, и в голонете он был немногословен: пара совсем закрытых сайтов механиков-инженеров, да и все.  
Одно обсуждение старого сайта — он был с дантуинского домена, потому и сохранился — его заинтересовало особенно. С одной стороны, древность обсуждения: едва ли не со времен мандалорских войн. С другой стороны — проект-то был весьма и весьма...  
Постучав пальцем по датападу, Вейдер приманил стилус и завертел схему двигателя.

Люк удивленно рассматривал ветку обсуждений. Чего только не найдешь в голонете! Вот и сейчас перед ним лежала живая, дышащая история создания СИД-истребителя. Причем какая история! Первые сообщения в ветке были аж четырехтысячелетней давности.  
И как только этот сайт не исчез? Последние сообщения были три года назад, от одного очень любопытного инженера-изобретателя, но дальше была тишина. Люк задумался, пересчитал даты... Да, незадолго до Эндора, получается.  
Интересно, а жив ли еще этот инженер? Может, он работал с отцом? Было бы интересно с ним поговорить.  
Люк вздохнул, вчитался в схемки... и со вздохом отложил. Может быть, после института получится разобраться.


End file.
